


Rapturess

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: She should really, really put this book back now. When she returns it, she should apologise and swear herself to secrecy. Actually scratch that – she should sneak into Kaydel’s room to return it in secret, and pretend that she never, ever learned of its existence.So of course she opens it instead...Or: the story of how Kaydel and Rey got it together because of a little black book. Now with artwork by the marvellous Hana_sketch_junks.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Rapturess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shades of Your Soul Shines Lavender to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135745) by [doctornemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis). 
  * Inspired by [Cohabitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624764) by [lunchgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchgroup/pseuds/lunchgroup). 



Rey’s surprised when Kaydel hands her the book. They’ve been sat up after hours with a bottle of wine – spoil from a raid she led against a First Order base last week. They’ve done this a couple of times, though Rey still isn’t sure what Kaydel means by it. Courtesy of growing up alone on Jakku and despite some coaching from Rose and Poe, she also doesn’t feel brave enough to come out and ask.

The loan of the book is a startling show of trust. Maybe not for someone with a secure home, but then that’s one thing that you give up in the Resistance, if it wasn’t already taken from you. Kaydel had a collection of books which were lost with the base on D’Qar.

Which makes this heavy hardback book a rare gift. “An illustrated encyclopaedia,” Kaydel smiled when she handed it over. “Little histories of worlds and cities, and all with the most _gorgeous_ artwork.” She knows how Rey’s fascinated by new planets and cultures. So even as a loan, this is a sign of trust, which touches Rey deeply.

It’s only when Rey’s sat down in her cabin, reading eagerly, and lies back with the book that another, slimmer volume falls out. It tumbles off the mattress and disappears somewhere under her bed.

Surprised and curious, Rey spends a minute rummaging before she finds it. Plain black bantha-leather, which makes her hesitate. It could be a diary, which means she probably shouldn’t look. She should put it to one side and return it with the book. Maybe even just give this back now, promising she didn’t read it.

The trouble with that is… she’s Rey the scavenger. Poking around other people’s property was pretty much her life on Jakku. And she’s very, very curious about this little book of Kaydel’s.

Because there’s not just a whiff of mystery about it. There’s… well it’s not a whiff exactly, but just the hint of a scent. Rey puts her nose to it and inhales. It’s musky and something about it starts a stirring between Rey’s legs. Like a woman’s been handling this while…

Oh. Oh _kriff_. Rey actually leans back a little as the realisation sinks in.

She should really, really put this book back now. When she returns it, she should apologise and swear herself to secrecy. Actually scratch that – she should sneak into Kaydel’s room to return it in secret, and pretend that she never, ever learned of its existence.

So of course she opens it instead. Because if she’s honest with herself, she’d like to know what gets Kaydel hot.

Inside the cover it’s red, a hue that to Rey seems deeply carnal. The title, _Rapturess_ , is a florid swirl of silver above the author’s name. She doesn’t recognise the name and it’s probably made-up anyway. She quickly turns the page.

The story, in as much as there’s any, is typical of the little erotica Rey has come across. A young, beautiful woman ventures across a world in the distant past, solving the Galaxy’s problems by seducing other young, beautiful women. Rey would, she concedes, happily swap her own path for that. Particularly as the odd callousness she’s found in some books of this type seems to be absent here. No one’s getting screwed over in this tale – except in the most obvious sense.

Still, she tells herself it’s just idle curiosity until she’s a few chapters in, when she realises that her free hand has crept up to her breast. And her heart is thumping away, and the sensation between her legs hasn't receded at all.

Furtively, she slips off her nightclothes and opens up the book again. It seems made to skim through in search of just the right scene. There are plenty of those, all enticing locales and exotic, transgressive scenarios. A tryst in a blossom grove, an impromptu romp on a strategy holo-table, a hot spring where the heroine's final lover takes her…

Rey’s breath catches in her throat. Yeah. This one.

What Rey knows about sex is, to put it gently, skewed towards the theoretical and otherwise second-hand. Her experience amounts to a few tentative fumbles at Niima Outpost with women who were passing through, but she does know how to satisfy herself. As with everything else, Jakku taught her to take care of her own needs. One tablet she found in a Star Destroyer captain’s quarters was especially educational, at least until its aging memory banks corrupted.

She lies back, propping herself on one elbow and splaying the pages open with that hand. The other hand moves between her legs and begins to circle, starting slow but quickly gaining speed.

Rey can picture the action well enough, but there’s just one snag. When she starts to get into it properly, there’s a change. A very particular change, which see the tall, slender redhead abruptly become rather more petite. And blonde, with an odd quirk of a smile…

And Rey pulls her hand away, staring guiltily at the ceiling.

Then she tries again, and gets the same result. No matter how hard she tries to fix the details in her head, the woman’s hair lightens, the shape of her body changes and the next moment, she’s become Kaydel.

Rey slumps back onto the bed. She bundles up handfuls of the sheet in her fists, growling at the ceiling. This is _deeply_ inconvenient.

Doubly inconvenient, because it’s raising more than a few questions that she’s been asking herself lately, and in any case she’s not sure she should be thinking about a friend when she touches herself.

 _But…_ she’s already this aroused, and if her thoughts do wander to Kaydel, is that really so much of a sin?

The thought rises from somewhere deep down in Rey that maybe, just maybe, Kaydel slipped this book into the bigger one. She’s caught Rey looking enough times, after all. And that thought leads Rey to the image of Kaydel, lying back on her own bed, naked and with a hand between her thighs…

She slips her own hand back down, realising she’s even wetter now. She tries out in her head the noises that Kaydel might make, pictures her squeezing her breast with her free hand, just like Rey’s doing. _Rapturess_ falls shut, forgotten.

Finally, Rey shuts her eyes and imagines Kaydel beside her. She imagines those sharp eyes staring into hers. And she imagines that the fingers between her thighs, spiralling round her clit, aren’t hers but instead Kaydel’s.

Her whole body bucks with her climax, and she lets out a fierce gasp before sinking back onto the bed again. She’s shaking a little, both from how hard she’s come, and what this little session has made clear to her.

She wants more.

She works up the courage to return the book a few days later.

Discretion hasn’t gone out the window and in any case, the book of paintings and planets that Kaydel actually loaned her _is_ exquisite. Now she’s read it cover to cover, flicked back through it and is confident that this is the right time to return it. It’s late evening, so she figures it’s also the right time to secretly return the other book. If somehow it tumbles out now, there’s no one to see but the two of them.

“So you liked it, huh?”

“Yeah, it was…” Rey tries not to get too effusive. “It was lovely. It’s lovely.”

Is there suspicion in Kaydel’s eyes? Maybe. Rey’s tempted to try and use her powers, read Kaydel's feelings, but that doesn’t feel like something a Jedi should do. “You’re welcome,” Kaydel says. “Catch you at the training course tomorrow?”

“If you don’t sleep in.” Kaydel laughs and the door slides shut.

Rey stands by the door for a moment, trying to figure out what she’s thinking before she catches herself and beats a retreat. She’s halfway to the end of the corridor, heading slowly back to her ship, when Kaydel’s head pokes out from her doorway. “Uh, Rey? Got a minute?” She ducks away.

Rey backs up and enters nervously, closing the door behind her. When she turns back, she sees that Kaydel’s got one arm folded across her chest. And in her free hand, there’s the little black book.

“Now, I don’t know if you’ve seen this anywhere before, but I’ve been looking for it all today, and now it’s come back in the book I loaned you.” She raises it a little. “Seems to me that someone has been enjoying herself – definitely _her_ self – with this book, and I mean someone other than me.”

That raises one staggering question for Rey. But more immediately, she’s been caught. “How could you tell it was…”

But Kaydel is suddenly smirking. “I couldn’t.” She giggles. “But you’re pretty fucking red now, Rey.”

Rey babbles apologies, feeling duped and ashamed all at once, but Kaydel’s quick to cross the room and take hold of her arms. “Rey, please, you shouldn’t be ashamed. C’mon, I bought this thing to…” she makes a flicking motion and gives Rey an encouraging smile. “…myself to. You can say you were into it too.”

Relief sweeps through Rey. “I… yeah, I was. I haven’t had it like that with a book before.” She’s amazed she just said that. Something’s opened up in her, standing here with Kaydel. “It was just so _vivid_.”

“Got you fired up, I can tell.” And for all her inexperience, Rey would recognise the lust in Kaydel’s voice a mile off. “She’s pretty foxy, isn’t she?”

“Maybe…” Rey says, feeling the strange bravado that’s stolen up on her and letting it carry her recklessly onward. “But it wasn’t her that turned me on.”

Kaydel’s right in front of her, flashing a mischievous grin. “Do tell?”

Rey tucks two fingers between the buttons of her blouse. “I’d rather show.”

Kaydel meets her in the middle with a fierce kiss. With a thrill, Rey realises that Kaydel desires her too. The way she kisses, the way her hands are already roaming over her, tells Rey that these feelings have been pent-up for some time.

Kaydel twists round to embrace her from behind. “Oh, I’ve wanted you, Rey.” She kisses up Rey’s neck, cupping her chin to turn her head and explore her mouth again. Her other hand rubs the taut muscles of Rey’s belly. “So much I wanna do to you.”

Rey just keeps kissing her, revelling in the feeling of her lips and tongue against her mouth. But then Kaydel’s hand is moving up under her vest, under her bra, and a moment later, her fingers have ventured where no one’s but Rey’s have gone before. Rey can’t help but stiffen at that.

Kaydel feels it and freezes. “Rey?” She lets go and circles round to face her, looking both worried and curious.

Rey swallows and a hot wash of embarrassment courses through her. Bravado can only carry her so far. “I, I haven’t…”

“Haven’t-”

“Haven’t done _this_ before,” she stammers out before Kaydel can finish the question.

Kaydel’s expression falters, and now she's the one who looks chastened. “Oh Rey… oh I’ve been such a shit. Teasing you about this, and… I didn’t think.” She steps back. “I understand if you don’t wanna-”

Rey closes the gap. “But I do want to, Kaydel, I… want _you_.” And she’s amazed at how forcefully she says it, how much she means it.

“You’re sure?” Kaydel’s fighting herself a little, it’s clear. She's eager to carry on, but nervous. “Rey, do you trust me to do this with you?”

“Yes.” She puts her hands on Kaydel’s hips. “Yes I do.”

Bravado brings her to the threshold. Mutual desire takes her over it.

Kaydel’s passionate, biting kisses are renewed, though she’s not pawing at Rey in the same way as before. “I wanna get this right for you,” she says when she breaks off. “Here, just sit on the bed.”

Rey lounges back, watching Kaydel shed her clothes. She can’t help the little gasp when the bra comes away, and she sits up a bit when Kaydel turns, easing down the tight shorts she wears under her trews. “I really didn’t picture your arse well enough,” she blurts.

Kaydel turns back with a delighted laugh. “Your dirty talk needs work, girl. But I’ll take the compliment. So…” she strikes a pose and gives a little ta-da sort of motion, a nervous smile showing on her face.

“Oh, just come here already,” Rey breathes. She gratefully takes hold of Kaydel as she clambers onto the bed, caressing the smooth curves as they kiss again. Kaydel’s not as lean as her, but she’s in good shape and there’s a softness to her form which Rey adores.

Softest of all are her breasts, brushing gently against Rey’s vest. She can’t resist reaching for them, squeezing them and rubbing the nipples. Something about Kaydel’s nudity, when she herself is clothed, emboldens Rey. She leaves Kaydel’s lips and diverts her attention to her chin, her throat, all the way down to her breasts.

“You really do want it,” Kaydel whispers when Rey latches onto a nipple, feeling it harden against her tongue. For a few moments, all Kaydel can manage is a series of gasps and moans, gripping the back of Rey’s neck. Soon, though, her free hand is creeping up under Rey’s vest again. “Rey, let’s get these clothes off. I want you naked with me.”

It takes real effort for Rey to pull away, but she wants it too. In her eagerness she relents just long enough for Kaydel to whip the vest over her head, then she starts lapping at Kaydel’s other breast.

“So _thirsty_ ,” laughs Kaydel, now reaching around to undo Rey's bra and fighting with her belt buckle. She moans again, coaxing Rey’s bra off. Then she backs off a little, taking Rey’s trews and knickers by the waistline and pulling them down in one deft motion. Her eyes rove over Rey, not trying at all to disguise her admiration. "Stars, you're gorgeous."

Rey sits up, suddenly quite naked and very aware of how wet she’s become. She gestures to the bindings on her arms. “Should I lose these?”

“No, keep them.” Rey can see that Kaydel likes them, likes how they set off her nudity. And for her part, she likes this lustful woman who’s been hiding inside Kaydel all this time and is now crawling across the bed to take Rey in her arms.

She relaxes into the embrace, giving herself over to it. Kaydel kisses and sucks at her nipples, and it’s even better than her caresses, sending waves of pleasure through Rey. She gasps, staring down at Kaydel. The other woman has her eyes shut, intent on pleasuring Rey.

Her free hand rubs the back of Rey’s thigh before it moves on to her arse, taking a firm hold and squeezing the hard muscles. “You’ve got such a tight little butt,” Kaydel murmurs against her skin. Her thigh is pressed up against Rey’s mound, and Rey can’t help but thrust forward, rubbing against it. Kaydel giggles again, hooking an arm around Rey’s shoulders and lifting her head to face her again. “Whoah girl, you’re eager.”

Before Rey can even ask, Kaydel’s hand has moved around to the soft curls between her thighs. Rey finds herself kneeling up, spreading her legs to give Kaydel access. "Please Kaydel," she whispers. "Don't stop, touch me there." She’s desperate for this, desperate for the feeling of Kaydel’s hand on her sex.

She’s never felt more sensitive than when Kaydel begins stroking the delicate skin there, so gentle and yet so, so potent. Rey pulls her closer, kissing her again and again.

“You’re _so_ wet, Rey,” Kaydel sighs, between kisses. There’s a feral hunger in her smile. “Is this how turned on you got, when you were thinking of me?” Her hand moves further down, and the very tip of a finger traces the length of Rey’s slit. “Or,” and her voice deepens to a carnal growl, “now you can feel how much I want you…”

“Better,” Rey moans. “Oh kriff, Kaydel, it’s so much better.”

But she’s not close yet, to her surprise. It takes her another moment to realise what Kaydel’s up to. Rey’s used to doing what it takes to get off quickly, sate herself and drop off. Kaydel, though… Kaydel’s taking her time, shying away from Rey’s clit, getting her more and more worked up.

It’s thrilling, and it feels good, the hot ache that it stokes in her cunt. It’s also kind of maddening, and Rey finds herself moving, driving against Kaydel’s hand as she seeks more friction.

Kaydel gives an admiring sigh, slipping a finger into Rey now, in and out. “Kriff, you’re fun to pleasure, Rey. And now," she lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, making Rey lean in closer. "I wanna make you scream.” She adds another finger, and Rey lets out a wordless whimper, a plaintive little _gnaa_ which only makes Kaydel’s grin widen. “Come on, Rey,” and her thumb begins rubbing against Rey’s clit, making her clench around her fingers. “Come for me.”

The world has shrunk to Kaydel's arm around her shoulder, the sound of ragged breaths, their bodies pressing together and the slip-slide of Kaydel's fingers in and out of her sopping, yielding cunt.

Rey wobbles, biting her lip to suppress her cry, staring into Kaydel’s eager eyes. Feeling the rush of being so _wanted_ … And then, suddenly, the strength goes out of her and she’s just so many shuddering limbs. She collapses gasping onto Kaydel, who falls back onto the bed under her weight, giggling delightedly.

“You alright?” Kaydel whispers, as Rey recovers some smidge of her composure.

Rey takes a shaky breath which turns into a laugh. “Yes. Yes!” She wraps her arms tightly around Kaydel, an embrace the other woman returns eagerly, and gives a little squeak of elation. “That was amazing, Kaydel.”

She's never had an orgasm half as intense as that. Her thighs are wet with slick, and she feels giddy at the thought of what Kaydel's just done to her.

But they both know that they’re not finished yet. Rey runs a hand along the curve of Kaydel’s hip. “And I’d like to do it to you, if you want me to.”

“Oh, I want you to alright,” Kaydel grins back, reclining fully and spreading her legs.

Rey tries to follow Kaydel’s lead and take her time, and she finds plenty to enjoy as she makes her way down Kaydel’s body.

The hair between her legs is dark gold, neatly trimmed, and her thigh is already quivering a little. That excites Rey still more, the idea that however little experience she’s got, Kaydel still desires her, wants her touch.

She runs her fingers over the soft hair, stopping just short of the pink lips. Kaydel’s cunt is already tantalisingly wet. _Wet for her._ “I wanna kiss it,” she breathes.

Kaydel smiles and makes a welcoming gesture. “Then go on, Rey. I mean,” she flashes that wicked smile again, spreading her legs further. “I didn’t just get it out for you to look at it.”

Rey puts her lips to the soft folds, inhaling that same scent she found on the book. Kaydel twitches a little at the first kiss. And the second. Then Rey opens her mouth, running her tongue up the slit, and a tremor of pleasure ripples all the way through Kaydel’s body. She keeps licking, lost in the hypnotic rise and fall of Kaydel's breasts.

“Here, Rey, just lie on your back.” Kaydel gets up, straddling Rey’s face. Rey slides her hands down Kaydel’s back, coming to rest on her buttocks and squeezing gently. Then she begins probing Kaydel’s vulva with her tongue, listening intently to the little whispers and moans she elicits.

The erotica, Rey decides, didn’t come close to capturing this. The silky soft feeling on her lips, the taste of slick on her tongue, the judders that course through Kaydel. Rey tries to follow her example, going gently and not stampeding towards her clit. But the more fervent the noises from Kaydel’s throat become, and the wetter she gets, the harder Rey finds herself pressing with her lips and tongue. Her mouth darts up to Kaydel’s clit, her tongue flicking against the little nub.

Kaydel’s fingers entwine behind her head, pressing her mouth harder against her cunt as if Rey needs encouraging. She wants to give Kaydel the same feeling of ecstasy she’s received from her, wants to see what Kaydel looks and sounds like when she orgasms.

And she’s close. The hair above her sex is wet, her folds slippery to the touch. The shaking of her thighs makes her buttocks quiver under Rey’s touch.

One of Kaydel’s hands is still clutching at her hair, but she’s pulled the other away and even as Rey watches Kaydel recline a little, she feels it settle on her mound. Straight away, Kaydel presses and her fingers begin rubbing her clit, a frantic rhythm which makes Rey delirious. Kaydel’s not teasing at all this time, just pushing her as hard as she can.

For a moment it’s overwhelming, and Rey’s head falls back. She closes her eyes, letting a high-pitched whine escape her. Kaydel’s looking down at her when she opens them again, face flushed and her braided hair in total disarray. “Come with me, Rey,” she implores her, the words tumbling breathily out. “You want that don’t you, wanna come with me?”

“Yes,” Rey gasps, getting a firmer hold on Kaydel’s arse and smothering her cunt with licks and sloppy, hungry kisses. She feels the sensation build, making her stomach muscles flutter, as Kaydel’s little cries grow in pitch.

At last Kaydel whimpers and seems to fold in on herself, biting her finger to keep from screaming aloud while her hips jerk shudderingly against Rey’s mouth. It’s the single most arousing thing Rey’s ever seen. And even more profound, there's the realisation that she can do this to someone with just her mouth and hands.

Between the sight, the wash of slick on her tongue and Kaydel’s persistent rubbing at her clit, Rey climaxes just a second later. It hits her like a wave, making her toes curl and her hips buck as she cries out, burying her mouth in Kaydel’s soft, wet folds to muffle the sound.

When the wave withdraws, it leaves a blissful calm, a warm afterglow in Rey’s core. She lays one more kiss on Kaydel’s mound, before the smaller woman slides down her body to lie on top of her, embracing Rey.

“That was great,” Kaydel purrs, kissing her cheek.

“For a first-timer?”

Kaydel laughs, taking her hand and squeezing it a little. “Fuck ‘for a first-timer’, that was just great.” She adopts a creaking, wise-old-man tone of voice. “ _Your instincts are good, young Jedi_.”

Rey laughs too, rocking her a little from side to side. “So you’ll… want to do it again?”

“Oh, again and again, and again. And just maaaybe…” Kaydel cups Rey’s chin and steers her lips to her own. “A little more after that.”

Artwork by [Hana_sketch_junks](https://ko-fi.com/hanasketchjunks)


End file.
